Où s'étendent les ombres
by ADunne
Summary: Il y avait des ombres dans la maison de Padma. Elles se faufilaient sous les plinthes et se cachaient dans les placards. Parfois, en regardant du coin de l'œil, elle les apercevait derrière elle. Elles avaient déjà conquis tout l'étage et la chambre de Parvati, bientôt elles auront pris toute la maison.


_Note : Petit défi imposé. Ecrire un texte à partir d'un prompt (jaune, cactus, peinture ou boire un café) et d'un perso (Hannah, Seamus ou Padma)._

* * *

**Où s'étendent les ombres**

Il y avait des ombres dans la maison de Padma. Elles se faufilaient sous les plinthes et se cachaient dans les placards. Parfois, en regardant du coin de l'œil, elle les apercevait derrière elle. Elles s'écrasaient contre les murs lorsqu'elles se savaient repérées et demeuraient immobiles quoiqu'il arrive. Elles voulaient faire croire qu'elles n'étaient que des ombres ordinaires, mais Padma savait que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle les entendait danser dans le noir. Lentement, elles avançaient. Elles avaient déjà conquis tout l'étage et la chambre de Parvati, bientôt elles auraient pris toute la maison.

Un jour, Padma avait ouvert les yeux et elles étaient là. C'était encore discret, mais déjà elles infectaient les murs pâles de sa chambre. Les ombres avaient une couleur âpre et une odeur âcre. Les trainées roses et maladroites, que le pinceau avait laissées lorsqu'ils avaient décoré sa chambre pour la première fois, étaient rouges du sang de sa famille et de ses amis. L'encens n'avait plus la même odeur sucrée, mais des relents de papiers brûlés et de corps calcinés.

La guerre était arrivée sans prévenir et s'était immiscée dans sa vie sans avoir vraiment été invitée. Elle était là pourtant, latente, depuis bien trop longtemps. Padma aurait dû la sentir venir, car elle coulait dans ses veines depuis toujours. Leurs parents disaient qu'elles étaient les filles d'une révolution perdue, les princesses chassées de leurs contes de fées. À chaque battement, chaque pulsation, elle la sentait venir, monter, s'ancrer en elle, mais elle refusait d'entendre.

Les ombres avaient un nom, une forme, un visage. Padma aurait juré avoir reconnu Cédric la première fois. Il avait les yeux tristes et le dos vouté. Elle l'avait aperçu alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie dans son lit. Il fixait la ville à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était écrasé sur le sol aussitôt qu'elle eut cligné des yeux. Ce n'était qu'une ombre, une drôle de trace de quelqu'un qui n'était plus.

Le soleil perçait à peine quand les ombres étaient là. Il y avait toujours un quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, une présence malsaine qui vibrait dans l'air. Padma avait bien essayé de les faire fuir, mais elles revenaient toujours, plus insistantes encore. Elle avait fait du bruit et tapé sur des casseroles, elle avait ouvert des fenêtres pour que des courants d'air les emportent, elle avait laissé la lumière allumée pour qu'elle brule leurs longues trainées. Inutile.

Padma pensait que cela s'arrêterait avec la fin des combats, pourtant rien n'y avait fait. La guerre était finie depuis presque dix mois, pourtant les ombres étaient toujours là. Elles s'infiltraient partout dans sa vie. Elles étaient là. Partout, tout le temps. Dedans, dehors. Ici, ailleurs. Elles grandissaient en silence dans les murs de sa maison. Elles avançaient, tant que bientôt Padma était sure qu'elles la mangeraient.

Daphné disait que non, mais Daphné ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Padma croqua lentement dans son biscuit. Il s'était cassé presque aussitôt au contact de sa bouche, mais elle espérait garder un peu du goût de la pépite de chocolat qui avait buté contre ses dents. Elle laissa négligemment tomber le reste de son gâteau sur le parquet et avala sa bouchée en silence. Elle reprit le drôle de pinceau qu'elle avait fabriqué et le plongea dans une pâte ocre.

Le mauvais œil ne l'aurait pas.

La tête de Daphné s'enfonça un peu dans ses épaules et ses cheveux noirs se balancèrent légèrement d'un côté à l'autre. Padma les repoussa d'une main agile et fit glisser la bretelle du débardeur de Daphné le long de son bras. Elle s'appuya maladroitement sur son dos et reprit doucement le tracé du dessin qu'elle avait ébauché contre sa peau. Elle n'était pas très douée, contrairement à sa mère qui avait l'habitude d'appliquer du henné sur leurs mains ou sur leurs bras. Padma avait toujours admiré les traits réguliers et légèrement saillants qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle, elle avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient et elle n'arrivait pas à appliquer la pâte de manière régulière. Tant pis, ce n'était plus une question d'esthétique maintenant.

Sa mère lui avait longtemps dit que le mehndi était un outil de séduction comme un autre pour une femme, elle lui avait surtout répété combien ces motifs qui grimpaient sur sa peau la protégeaient du mauvais œil. Ils étaient sorciers pourtant, ils n'étaient pas superstitieux, ils avaient juste une trop grande histoire derrière eux. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet. Ils parlaient bien de leurs vies avant leur arrivée en Angleterre, mais rarement de ce qui les avait poussés à s'y installer. Padma savait qu'il y avait une révolution quelques années avant sa naissance, et que ses parents étaient « du mauvais côté », s'il y en avait un.

Les Patil avaient déménagé. Ils s'étaient construit une autre vie dans une petite ville près de la Manche où tout le monde les appréciait et où ils se sentaient bien. Ils avaient tenté d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais leurs craintes rejaillissaient et se lisaient sans cesse dans leurs croyances ou leurs regards. La mère de Padma croyait au mauvais œil et pensait pouvoir s'en défaire à coup de symboles tatoués sur la peau, et son père priait silencieusement pour que d'autres marques ne viennent pas barrer sa peau. Aucune cicatrice ne s'était rajoutée, il n'avait pas eu le temps pour ça.

Les parents de Padma n'avaient pris parti pour aucun camp. Ils n'étaient ni des traitres, ni des collabos et d'aucunement des gens dont la mort était une priorité. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés coincés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Fin de l'histoire.

Parvati ne s'en était pas remise. Elle avait laissé les ombres s'installer dans sa vie. Elle les avait écoutées l'appeler, lui murmurer des mots qu'elle crevait d'envie d'entendre, l'encourager à venir les rejoindre. Padma le savait car elle les entendait aussi. Son père et sa mère. Parvati et ses amis déjà partis. Le plus pervers, c'est qu'elle avait toujours eu confiance en ces personnes et qu'elle les croyait quand ils disaient qu'il y avait mieux ailleurs. Mais elle n'était pas Parvati, elle n'avait pas la force de briser sa baguette et d'aller se pendre dans le salon, même si elle y pensait parfois.

Daphné eut un mouvement de recul et Padma dut renforcer sa grippe pour continuer son dessin le long de son bras. La peau était plus fine à cet endroit et l'espèce de plume qu'elle utilisait pour appliquer le mehndi devait la chatouiller. Padma lança un regard furtif à son amie qui ne laissait rien transparaitre. Elle devait se mordre fort la joue pour rester si impassible, elle que chaque contact faisait frémir.

Le rouge s'étalait doucement sur sa peau pâle et recouvrit bientôt tout son bras. Quand Padma pausa son pinceau pour la dernière fois, Daphné tendit sa main engourdie devant elle pour admirer le résultat. Elle esquissa un sourire discret et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Padma. Elle s'était laissée faire, sans vraiment réaliser pourquoi son amie lui traçait tout ça sur le bras, elle comprenait juste que c'était important pour elle.

Maintenant, le mauvais œil ne l'aurait pas.

Padma se releva difficilement et alla prendre la vieille tasse échouée sur le sol. Elle avala le reste de café d'un trait et passa une main sur ses yeux. Elle sentit un peu de henné s'écraser maladroitement contre sa peau et haussa les épaules. Elle entendit Daphné se racler la gorge et fit mine de ne rien entendre. Elle était encore là, à lui proposer de venir passer la nuit chez elle, avec sa sœur et ses parents, et à maugréer qu'elle devrait sortir de là.

Padma se retourna pour ne plus avoir son amie dans son champ de vision, car elle était presque sure que Daphné pourrait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle ne voulait pas que Daphné voie la jalousie dans son regard, parce qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle voulait juste aider. Padma avait rencontré les Greengrass une fois, des gens avenants et agréables avec qui il faisait bon vivre. Ils semblaient unis, un peu comme eux avant que la guerre ne les détruise, et même si Daphné faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien avec eux, Padma avait cette désagréable de ne pas être à sa place. De déranger. Quand elle les voyait ensemble, si unis et si complices sur tout, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là.

Sa famille à elle était ici.

Daphné esquissa quelques pas pour la rejoindre et passa ses bras autour du cou de Padma. C'était devenu comme une habitude. Bientôt, elle poserait son front contre le sien et fermerait ses paupières en silence. Peut-être que Daphné ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait dans la tête de Padma, mais c'était sa manière à elle de dire qu'elle était là. Padma posa ses mains sur la taille de Daphné. On les regardait bizarrement quand elle faisait ça, alors le plus souvent, elle les retirait aussi vite, pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Padma glissa doucement sa tête dans le cou de Daphné et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

C'était l'un des rares moments où Padma se sentait bien. Ses murs redevenaient roses et le soleil perçait à nouveau sous les rideaux.

Les ombres n'aimaient pas Daphné, elle brillait trop.


End file.
